


Gone But Still Here Part II

by MrFawkes93



Series: Bus Rides and Bookworms [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFawkes93/pseuds/MrFawkes93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two and the grand finale in the Bus Rides and Bookworms series! This is a direct continuation of part one and will ultimately reveal the painful truth behind Ron and Hermione's bond. Please rate and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone But Still Here Part II

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Part two of the final installment of the Bus Rides and Bookworms series! Just like I promised, uploaded directly after part one. Now you won’t have to wait another month to read :p This is the direct continuation of part one and the grand conclusion to the series that will explain what’s happened between our favorite pair. This will also feature both Ron and Hermione’s points of views like the last one. It may be a bit confusing to some people so bear with me. I’ll be more than happy to answer any questions. Just know that I took the phrase “alternate universe” and literally went with that concept. Please stay on the lookout for other stories I’ll be posting in the future. I have brilliant ideas I want to get in writing. I will write a few more one-shots before revealing my multi-chapter fic. I’ll touch more on it later, but for now I’ll let you read in peace. All of you are so wonderful and I can’t thank you enough for taking the time to check out my stories. You’re all amazing! Please rate and review! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling

“Mum!” We both replied simultaneously as we jumped off the swings. We turned to look at one another and furrowed our brows together. “Your mum?” we both said again. I scrunched my eyes and frowned at her, she kept mimicking my movements.

“Indeed.” spoke Minerva McGonagall as she walked casually behind my mother.

“Professor!” I replied suddenly. Bloody hell, what was happening? “What are you doing here?”

“Good morning to you too Mr. Weasley.” she said sternly. “Your mother, Mrs. Granger and I are here to explain everything.”

I looked at her strangely, then at mum, and finally… Mrs. Granger? It was Hermione’s mum. She looked just like her, except her hair was tamed, no messy curls, but nice wavy locks. “Explain everything?” I asked.

“Yes. You both have been feeling rather unusually abnormal as of late, is that correct?”

I looked at Hermione and she looked back no doubt feeling tense at the situation. How did they know we’d be here?

“How did you-”

“Oh for goodness sakes Ronald. I’m your mother, and mothers know these types of things. The same goes for Hermione. We both knew you’d be here.” she said pointing to Mrs. Granger and herself.

“You know my name?” Hermione asked softly.

“Of course dear. It’ll all become clear in a moment, but we’re practically family.” mum spoke. Family? What is she talking about? I have a hunch that it was Ginny who told her I’d be here. Now I’m really going to hex her.

“It was Ginny wasn’t it?”

“Yes and no. I overheard you both talking in your room last night—bless George for those ridiculous ears of his. I sent a letter immediately afterward to Hermione’s mother about the situation. We made it possible for the two of you to meet.”

“But… what? What do you mean you made it possible for us to meet?” I asked my mother shockingly.

Hermione’s mother was the one to reply. “Hermione this is Molly Weasley, she’s Ron’s mother. It’s true.” She said facing me. “Your mother and I made it possible for you two to meet. Although a warmer setting was chosen—I guess this will have to do.” she remarked eyeing the park. I’ve never seen that woman in my life. I can’t help but wonder how she knows my mother. Maybe she’s worked for the Order? No, her daughter is a muggle. Then how does she know mum and my old transfiguration professor?

“Umm… pleasure to meet you.” Hermione said as she went over to give my mum a handshake.

“Oh! No need for formalities dear, we’ve already met before.” mum spoke lively.

“I’m sorry, but I think you’re mistaken. I don’t think we’ve actually met.” Hermione countered and I agree. Mum knows who Hermione is? But I just saw her last week! What’s really going on?

“We’ll get to that in a moment dear, but to answer Ron’s question about how we made it possible for you two to meet, it was actually quite simple. Ron had questions about who you were and decided to come back here, more specifically, come back to the bookstore. He hoped to see you again so that he could get answers since he had been troubled all week. I knew what time he’d be leaving to catch the bus so I notified your mother who then told you to buy her a book back at the bookstore. During which, you two would have no doubt bumped heads, but I can see there was a slight change of plans.”

I looked horrified at my mother at having known all this time where I was going. Oh no, she better not mention anything to George.

“Wait, so mum… you know Ron? And his mother? You sent me to pick up a book just so I’d run into him? You knew all this time didn’t you? The way I was acting… of course!” spoke Hermione as she looked stunned at her mother.

“Yes Hermione. I knew from the moment you came back from buying your book that something was troubling you. I contacted Ron’s mother because of a suspicion I had. She confirmed it by telling me her son had been acting the same way. You saw him on the bus. I knew we had to act quickly and well… now we’re here.

I furrow my brow and look at mum. Hermione’s mother knows me? But… how? Why did they want us to meet? Why have I been feeling this way all week? What about the images I saw? There’s so many questions I need to ask. I need to get to the bottom of this. Hermione beat me to it. “But I don’t understand… why didn’t you mention anything? And why did you want us to meet?”

“If introductions are out of the way, I’d like to get started on the explanations. We are on strict schedule.” spoke Professor McGonagall. I turned to look at Hermione and she was just as confused as I was. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to once again face Professor McGonagall. We were still standing by the swing set. In a different situation I would’ve thought this as hilarious for some reason, but my old professor seemed more serious than usual.

“Right then, I will only explain a concise overview of the situation. It is very intricate and I understand if you’ll need any further clarification. That is one of the reasons why your mothers are here. Now, first and foremost, I want to tell you both that the reason you are feeling the way you are is because of a fourth dimension corruption.”

I furrow my brow and look at her taken aback. Fourth dimension? What the bloody hell is that?

“Do you mean a space-time continuum?” asked Hermione. Why am I not surprised? She must have read something about this at school. She’ll understand better than I will then.

“Yes indeed. There has been a conflict in the fourth dimension construct and it’s interfering with time and space itself.”

“I don’t understand. Isn’t space-time only a theory?” asked Hermione.

“No. It very much exists Ms. Granger. Allow me to explain. This-” She moved her hands apart at her sides, palms facing forward and making a circular motion to show us what she meant. “-is all an alternate universe. It is not real. It exists, but it only exists as a different universe than the one we know. It is called the tangent universe.”

I looked at my mother to receive a better explanation but Hermione beat me to it. “I’m sorry, but I’m still now comprehending. What do you mean tangent universe?” I looked at her and she seemed to be really interested in everything Professor McGonagall was saying.

“Are you both familiar with déjà vu?” she asked.

We nod in agreement.

“When we experience such an event that feels oddly familiar to us, it gives us the sense that we’ve been here before because of the multiple universes that are present. It is not us whom have experienced the event, but to some extent, a reflection of ourselves. It can be a different time or place, but it is not us who are feeling it. It is sensed indirectly by the different duplicates of us that live in different universes.”

I have no idea what she’s talking about or how this would relate to anything I’m feeling at the moment, but Hermione seems to be right on track.

“Wait, so you’re saying that we all have some sort of alternate clone of ourselves, in a different universe that is living a different life than the one we know? And at exactly the same time we perceive as the present?”

“Precisely Ms. Granger.”

“But…” Hermione had a perplexed look and shook her head. “That’s impossible—that defies all laws of physics. It may sound good in theory but there’s no proof of that occurring. Everything would feel like a cycle all over again, completely meaningless, without a real purpose. And I don’t seem to grasp how that relates to meeting with Ron at the bookstore.”

“This is not a theory, it is real. And I will show you soon enough, but first I have other things to explain. By the end of it all, you’ll know exactly what’s going on.”

I look at mum and she’s nodding her head agreeing with everything Professor McGonagall is saying. So basically we all have like a sort of twin living a different life in another universe? And we feel familiar to a situation because it is in fact them that is experiencing it? Bloody hell, and I thought I’ve heard everything. But like Hermione said… even if what Professor McGonagall is saying is true, what does that have to do with us?

“Our world that we know, where we live and feel as if it were just another normal day is called the primary universe. As of right now, all of us are in danger because you Ms. Granger, are in another universe. One in which you don’t belong in. An event in the primary occurred recently that has caused us to move you onto this tangent universe for safety, but it has become unstable at the moment due to a disruption caused by you two.”

Us? What did we do? I still don’t understand what she’s trying to get at. Wait! Maybe it has something to do with those flashing images I witnessed.

“I’m sorry but how can you possibly prove that any of what you’re saying is true?” spoke Hermione in a challenging tone. I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone challenge McGonagall. She’ll put you in your rightful place if you decide to be rude. Her mother spoke up.

“It’s true Hermione. Every last word. We brought you here to keep you safe. But then you accidentally caused a flaw in the fourth dimension. It’s important that you leave because if you don’t, a black hole may be caused that could cross over and destroy the primary universe.”

“Mum please be logical, none of this can happen. It’s all theory, nobody has been able to prove something like that exists. And what do you mean I have to leave? Where do I have to go?”

My mum spoke up. “We have to get you back to the primary in order to restore the tangent universe. Dear, think of this, all of this as sort of an alternate reality. Another world. You don’t belong here, you belong in the primary universe. That’s why you felt the sense of familiarity when you saw Ron.”

“Mum, what are you getting at?” I asked. Everything they’re saying isn’t making any sense.

“Mr. Weasley, have you been seeing images, perhaps flashing memories of past events?” asked Professor McGonagall.

She knows something. I have to tell her. “How did you know? I had them earlier, but they were different. I didn’t remember them happening the way they did because well… she was there.” I pointed to Hermione and she looked at me bizarrely.

“Me?” she asked pointing to herself.

“My suspicions are confirmed. You saw those images because those are the events that actually occurred between the two of you in the primary universe. It is an indication that this tangent universe is already starting to cross over. We have to act quickly to prevent that from occurring.”

“Wait!” said Hermione pulling on my coat to face her. “I still don’t understand. What images are you seeing of me? Is this why you wanted to see me?”

I turned to face mum and she nodded her head. She definitely knows why I came back to London. It must be true then, what she said about mothers knowing things. Everything is so sudden, does this mean that her mother also knows we come from a wizarding family? I looked at Hermione’s mum next and she looked prepared for what I was about to reveal to her daughter. One last look at Professor McGonagall gave me the confirmation I needed.

I sighed and turned back to face her. “Well… remember how I said I went to a private school in Scotland?” I asked subtly. She nodded her head and I gathered the right words in my head to continue. “It’s true, I did go there, but it wasn’t a normal school.”

She furrowed her brow and looked bewildered at my statement. “What do you mean, it wasn’t a normal school? What kind of school was it then?” It was literally ask Ron a bunch of questions day.

“A school of magic.” spoke Professor McGonagall. I looked expectantly at Hermione but she had a blank stare on her face. I couldn’t discern what she made of the information.

“Magic? Like magic tricks and illusions?” she questioned. I sighed. Is that what she really thought of me? That I went to a school to practice those ridiculous tricks I seen on the book in the bookstore?

“No, actual magic. The school I went to is called Hogwarts. It is a school for witches and wizards where they learn to control their magic until they are of age.” I replied.

“You must be joking. Witches and wizards aren’t real. It’s something out of a fairytale story.” She faced her mother. “Mum honestly, how can I take any of what they’re saying seriously? It’s ludicrous.”

“I’m afraid you’re wrong Ms. Granger. Witches and wizards do exist. Mr. Weasley if you may?”

I looked at all four females and they looked at me keenly. Did she want me to show her that magic was real? But it’s forbidden to do magic in front of muggles. “Professor… I can’t… won’t the ministry-”

“It’s fine Mr. Weasley. Kingsley is already aware of the situation.”

I gulped and nodded my head. Okay, I guess I have no excuse but to show her now. Hmm… how could I demonstrate magic to her without it being too much? Glamour charms will probably startle her. I guess I’ll use Professor McGonagall’s specialty and conjure her a flower. Yeah, it’ll work.

“Please don’t be alarmed. Magic is very real, a-and I’m going to show you. Can I see your hand?” I asked Hermione.

She looked apprehensive and looked toward her mother. “It’s okay dear, go ahead.” spoke Mrs. Granger softly.

Hermione nodded and inched closer to me. She stuck out her hand shakily with her fingers locked in a weak fist. One look at her facial expression told me that she was still full of skepticism. I used both hands to grasp and open her delicate fingers so she had an open palm facing up. They were so soft and felt chilly under my warm ones. My heart beat faster and my breathing intensified. I hope I don’t mess this up. “Okay, I’m not going to hurt you. Just try to easy up a bit.”

She nodded her head again and looked steadily at her hand. I focused my mind and spoke the correct incantation in my head. Suddenly, a beautiful white and purple daisy started to take form in the palm of her hand. I smiled at the outcome of my flower.

“Impressive Mr. Weasley. I see you’ve been working on your non-verbal spells.” praised Professor McGonagall. I smiled at her and then looked expectantly at Hermione. She kept staring at the flower in astonishment.

“Hermione…” started Mrs. Granger.

“I don’t believe it. How… how did you do that?” she said looking back up at me. She had this look of woe and despair. I can’t help but feel bad for her, not pity, but compassion. She’s very rational, so intent on believing facts and I just disproved her way of thinking. What she thought of as fantasy and fairy tales were very much real. In a way she’s been lied to about certain things that she knows. I’d react the same way. “He just… he made a flower out of nothing… but how? What are you?”

“I’m a wizard. I told you that magic is real. There’s a whole world full of wizards and witches. You are a muggle, a non-magic person. Muggles don’t know about the wizarding world, we aren’t exposed.”

“Actually Mr. Weasley that’s not exactly true. Ms. Granger here is muggle-born. Her parents are muggles and she… she is a witch.”

What! I couldn’t believe it. So that’s why I saw her in those flashbacks. She did go to Hogwarts! But then… what is she to me? My friend?

“I’m a witch?” Hermione asked her mother aghast. I noticed she held the flower carefully in her hand. The wind seemed to pick up a bit in that moment. I was stunned beyond belief. The revelation was affecting her, but it was having a similar impact on me. I don’t understand how any of this can relate to what Professor McGonagall was talking about earlier. What does Hermione being a witch have anything to do with the fourth dimension corruption?

“Yes dear. Everything Professor McGonagall was saying can be proved by magic. You were gifted with magical abilities just like Ron but in the primary universe only, not this tangent one. Like Professor McGonagall explained, every universe has a different version of the life you’ll be living. In the primary universe, where you belong, you are a witch. But in this one… you are not. You were born without your magical abilities in this world and thus, didn’t attend the school Ron went to. You’ve been living a different life this whole time Hermione. And it’s… it’s all my fault…” Mrs. Granger was shuddering and placed a hand over her nose. Her eyes closed and warm tears slowly came down her cheek. I felt uneasy being there in front of it all.

“It’s all my fault Hermione! Your father and I… w-we only wanted to protect you… like y-you wanted to protect us...” She cried. Loud sniffles were erupted and it was a good thing nobody was around to hear.

“Mum… I don’t… please don’t cry. What do you mean protect me? From what?” Mrs. Granger continued to cry silently and Hermione went over to hold her mother for comfort. I saw water fill her doe brown eyes and the turn of events was starting to get to me. I felt like a moth who got too close to the light, except I didn’t burn, I turned cold after that sight.

“Ms. Granger if you have accepted that you are in fact a witch, I will-”

“No I haven’t.” she replied abruptly. “I still don’t believe it. None of this makes the smallest amount of sense. I don’t know how he made this…” she showed her the flower I made. “But I’m not just going to accept it because you say so. Forgive me, but… I won’t.” Hermione pronounced. It was a bold statement but I had to give her credit. She was passionate about what she believed.

Nothing but the sound of the wind blowing could be heard as my mother, Professor McGonagall and I continued staring at the mother and daughter engrossed tightly.

“I know you believe Ms. Granger. But you refuse to be wrong. I understand that. I understand perfectly. You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. I was the top of the class, always studying and maintaining good marks. But I was cunning. There were instances where I had failed and refused to accept it. Everything had to be perfect. I understand now that cannot be the case. There’s going to be moments in which we triumph and others where we will fall. It doesn’t matter. Nobody is ever wrong… not really. You either do something right and if you get it wrong, you’ll learn from it. You’re suppressing the urge to believe what I’m saying is true. You have to let go Hermione…”

I’m astounded by what Professor McGonagall is saying. Sounds like she picked up a thing or two from Professor Dumbledore. Brilliant.

“I will continue. You were stripped of your magical abilities the moment you were transferred to this universe because it is like your mother said. In this universe, you were born without magic and it resulted in protecting you from the dangers of the wizarding world.”

Hermione looked back at Professor McGonagall curiously, still not letting go of her mother. “What dangers? I’m still trying to process all the information you’ve told me, but if everything is true as you say… why me? Why am I here then? There must have been a reason.”

“There is.” spoke my mum finally. “Just like you, our world has also suffered under corruption, prejudice and injustice. Not all wizards are good, just as not all muggles are good. There was an evil wizard who despised muggles, murdered them and tried to take over our world. There was a war between us, his oppressors, and his followers last May. He was defeated, but at a cost…”

My mother turned her gaze on me and all I could see in her eyes was misery. Fred’s death had the biggest impact on her as I’m reminded of all the people we lost in the war. “We lost loved ones… friends and… family…” Now mum formed tears in her eyes and wiped them away quickly. I walk over to her and place an arm over her shoulder for solace.

“You see Ms. Granger, the event that ultimately caused our judgment to send you here was because of your own doing.”

“Me? But what happened?”

“The evil wizard, also known as Voldemort, sought to get rid of any muggle-born in our world and you are in fact one of them. You attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the primary universe where you befriended Mr. Weasley here and another young wizard—Harry Potter. You three maintained a close friendship throughout your years at Hogwarts. That is why you recognized Mr. Weasley, he is your best friend.”

So we were friends. That was it.

“Those images you saw Mr. Weasley, are in fact the true events that occurred in the primary universe between the two of you like I said before.” she spoke to both of us. “It is very complicated, but Mr. Potter was destined to kill Voldemort and with you being a close affiliate of him, as was Mr. Weasley, consequently made you two targets.”

“A target? H-he wanted to kill me?” Hermione asked shockingly.

“Not just you. Your parents as well.” Hermione looked frightened and looked at her mother once again. She hugged her closer to feel safer in her mother’s arms.

“So that explains the murders…” she exclaimed. “That man… he killed them… didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“But wait… there was no cause of death. No scar or anything to prove how they died.”

“He used what we call the killing curse. It is an unforgivable spell that, when used, a green beam of light is emitted out of a wand to the victim and kills them instantaneously. There is nothing left behind, no sign or indication given that the person was murdered. That is how we know if it has been used.”

Hermione looked intimidated and worried at having heard it all. She finally knows everything. So she knows Harry too. I wonder… if Hermione would have seen Harry instead of me… would she also recognize him? What if he they had something in the primary universe? I suddenly look sullen and for no real good reason either. That feeling of being second best, being overshadowed again by my best friend returns. It’s the locket all of over again. I look at Hermione with a sour expression.

“Now, the reason for why you’re here is quite simple. During the summer of your sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, you devised a plan to send your parents to Australia for protection. Protection from Voldemort. Your parents knew something was wrong with the way you were behaving and found out about your scheme. They came to me asking for help and I informed them of a possibility of safety, peace, and a new life. There was something we didn’t believe would lead to be a discrepancy but we were wrong in that respect.”

I’ve been thinking about everything she’s explained so far and there was still something troubling me. How come none of this was mentioned to us before? “Professor… how is it that we never learned anything about this at Hogwarts?”

Professor McGonagall turned her gaze toward me. “Ah Mr. Weasley, everything I’ve mentioned thus far has only been known to the Unspeakables.”

Unspeakables! Bloody hell then how does McGonagall know all this? “So you’re saying that people in the Department of Mysteries knew about this all along?”

“Not entirely. Professor Dumbledore was the one who discovered it.”

“What!” I exclaimed dumbfounded.

“Believe me Mr. Weasley, I had the same reaction.”

“What is it? Who’s Professor Dumbledore? And what’s an unspeakable?” asked Hermione. Her mother had finally stopped crying and was wiping at the remaining tears in her eyes.

“An unspeakable is a witch or wizard who works for the Ministry of Magic’s Department of Mysteries. Very little to no information is known about their work. They aren’t allowed to discuss it at all with anyone. And Dumbledore was only the greatest wizard of all time! Besides Merlin of course.” I mentioned to her.

“Merlin was real?” asked Hermione as she furrowed her brow.

“Yes he was. Professor Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts. It is a similar title as a principal in muggle schools. Mr. Weasley why do you think he had so many astronomical objects in his chamber? Many of the books he had in there were of his research on time and space. He was very interested in the stars, the planets, and the universe. When I heard of Ms. Granger’s plan to send her parents to Australia, I gave her parents an alternative. Albus left me in possession of his research and what I found was truly extraordinary magic. In one of the books, it talked about the ability to send a person across different universes. I was skeptical, but he had informed me in the past as a joke, that he used to travel across worlds and dimensions.”

Is that what Dumbledore did during the holiday? Travel across universes? But how? He was always secretive man.

“After much consideration, I informed your parents of this. A new life. To send you back eighteen years Ms. Granger, into this parallel universe where your family would be able to live a normal life, without fear of persecution of a mad man.”

Bloody hell…

“That is why she must return.” spoke my mother to me.

“Wait, does this mean I don’t belong here as well?” I asked. I felt the similar effects Hermione was feeling. Did I really belong here?

“That’s the problem Mr. Weasley, I didn’t count on the two of you meeting again, although I had a suspicion you would.” Professor McGonagall spoke.

“I don’t understand. Our mothers just said that they made meeting us possible, yet you say you didn’t count on that. What exactly is going on then?”

“Professor Dumbledore had a very old book on what you can define as destiny. In that book, it speaks of an ancient type of magic. It’s so pure it cannot be seen—only felt. When one changes time, switches universes, travels into the future, certain events can be altered if they confront their counterpart.”

“Counterpart?” asked Hermione.

“Yes. That is why this universe is unstable. You both have activated an ancient law, also known as the Red Fati Filum.”

Hermione and I looked at each other confused once more. My head’s been on overload ever since the coffee shop. What is it now?

“In the event that any one person leaves his or her own time and universe, he or she will always have ties to it by a strong bond of love between that person and his or her counterpart. The counterpart can only take the form of a lover. When one sees his counterpart in another time or universe, the Red Fati Filum is activated, in which the person is ready to depart back to his own time. It is considered like a tool to return to one’s time in case that person becomes lost. A sort of alternative way of returning, but it has its consequences.”

I stared open-mouthed at my old professor. “After encountering a counterpart, time and space starts to change, preparing for the return of the person who travelled through time or moved across the galaxy. If that person doesn’t return after meeting his counterpart, the universe becomes unstable and will start to cross over to that person’s designated universe. Everything will become chaos and seize to exist. Like your mother mentioned Ms. Granger, a black whole occurs destroying everything.”

I don’t believe what I’m hearing. Is she saying that Hermione and I are lovers or something in another universe or time? And now that we met… she has to return to her real universe? I chance a glance at her and she was wide-eyed in disbelief.

“When you both met, it was instantly triggered. You both are bound by an unseen red strand. It connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstance. The strand may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. I discredited that you both may in fact hold feelings for one another and that was our mistake.”

“What are you saying?” spoke Hermione whose voice was shaky and anything but calm.

“I’m saying that you and Mr. Weasley were destined to meet again to help each other. In this case, you Mr. Weasley are to help Ms. Granger go back to the primary universe. Once that’s been achieved it will be as if nothing happened. Mr. Weasley and ourselves will be going about this lifetime as it originally was destined to happen and Ms. Granger you will be returned to your own time.”

“That’s it? What about any lasting effects? What about Harry? Does he know about this?” I asked.

“Mr. Potter knows nothing of the situation. The only thing that will occur is an increase in déjà vu. Disturbing thoughts may be contemplated and after it’s all over you’ll feel as if you’ve been elsewhere, almost like in a dream. Ms. Granger you will be transported back to the date when you intended to send your parents to Australia, except this time they will not have found out about your plan. The events must proceed as they were destined to prevent any fallacy.”

This all sounds completely mental, but it makes sense in a way. I’ll go on living on this universe normally and she… she’ll be back to her own time. I won’t see her again. She’ll be gone. I was so happy I was able to meet her properly. But everything will change. The thought of her leaving is making me sick.

“No.” said Hermione. I turned to look at her. She must be thinking the same thing.

“There is no arguing Ms. Granger, if we don’t leave now, everything will be destroyed.”

“Hermione, darling… you must do this. I know you’re frightened, but everything will be okay. I know it’s all so sudden but you have to go.” insisted her mother.

“Mum but what’s going to happen to me? To you and dad? What about Alyssa? Will I know that it was all a dream?”

“Yes.” spoke Professor McGonagall. “It will feel different at first, but everything will be the same as it was when you were there. It’ll be as if nothing happened. Your duplicate in this universe will live as was intended in this world, without magic. And you will be back in your primary universe, as a witch. We must leave right now to the Time chamber in the Department of Mysteries to transport you back.”

“Bloody hell, are we even allowed to go there?” I asked.

“I have made special accommodations with Kingsley for all of us. We must leave now.”

Hermione still held her cynicism and I didn’t blame her. The poor girl has been given a whole lot of information to digest in just a short period of time. I think what made the biggest impact was knowing she was actually a witch. Even I still can’t quite grasp everything. I just know that I’ll never see her again. The witch side of her. If we do meet again, which seems pretty unlikely, I’ll probably see her as another muggle, blending in with the rest of the crowd. I can’t help but show my disappointment. I look down sadly at the ground beside her. I won’t even know whether any of this took place or not.

“Please Hermione.” I say. She looks at me. “Now we know why we feel this way. Why all the weird things have been happening. I guess I did know you before, in another time and universe apparently, but we still met. I don’t quite understand it as well. It’s all new to me. But I think you should go. She said we’re bounded by some kind of strand. I don’t know what to think of it, but I guess I’m here to help you. Please… you have to do this.”

She searched my eyes and maintained her frightened gaze. She looked at my mother, hers and Professor McGonagall. We all looked at her expectantly. A single tear fell from those beautiful eyes of hers. She went over to hug mother a last time and then spoke in a low voice. “Okay… I’ll do it.”

Everyone smiled except me. It was bittersweet, knowing you’d be helping someone for a good cause, but also knowing you were about to lose that someone as a result. “Good. I’m going to apparate straight there to get everything ready. Your mothers will accompany you both to the Leaky Cauldron. You will floo to the Ministry from there. I’ll be expecting you.”

And with that she turned on the spot and disapparated. Hermione looked in disbelief at the spot where my old transfiguration teacher stood a few seconds ago. I guess she’s still trying to get used to magic. I’d be lying if I said any of this made even the slightest fragment of sense to me. I don’t know what happened or what’s still happening. I literally feel like I’m teetering on the blunt edge of my sanity.

* * *

“You’ve already told me about quidditch and dragons Ron. I want to know more about Hogwarts itself. How are the classes? Like what exactly do you learn? Is the food different than here? How big is the library?”

“Hermione! Slow down, will you? You haven’t really given me a lot of time to respond. As soon as I try to talk you just ask a whole different question!” I say exhausted. The entire walk to the Leaky Cauldron was spent answering Hermione’s questions about Hogwarts. As soon as I answered a question she fired another one back rapidly. She was mental!

“You’re right… I’m sorry. It’s just… there’s literally a whole different world out there! Magic actually exists! I thought stuff like that only existed in books, but it’s real. Everything that’s happened today… it’s just so bizarre. I’m still trying to believe it’s not a dream.”

I nodded and turned to look back at our mothers. They were walking a good distance behind us talking amongst themselves. Mrs. Granger looked more worried than ever. I don’t blame her. I think she expected Hermione to hate her or something for not telling her the truth. I don’t even think Hermione’s capable of hating someone. Aside from all the questioning, she was truly a remarkable woman. She was wonderful to be around. The conversation was never dull because there was always something to talk about. I’ve enjoyed the short while we’ve had together and it’s hard to believe she’ll be leaving soon.

“Is this the place?” she asked bringing me out of my daze.

I looked up and noticed the familiar witch and cauldron sign just outside the pub. “Yeah… this is it.” I looked back at my mother and Mrs. Granger who caught up to us rather quickly.

“Well, go on Ronald, be a gentleman and open the door.” my mother urged. I sighed and went ahead to open it. I turned the knob and noticed it was locked.

I frowned. “Weird, it’s never locked.”

“Oh! I almost forgot. Minerva also made accommodations with Tom regarding our situation. The pub won’t be open until this afternoon.” my mother said. “Just use Alohamora.”

I took out my wand and I noted that Hermione seemed attentive at seeing more magic be performed. I pointed my wand at the handle. “Alohamora” I spoke.

There was a click sound and I went ahead to turn the knob again. This time the old wooden door opened and I stepped inside cautiously. My mother went in next followed by Hermione and Mrs. Granger. I looked around at the old dark and shabby place. My mother flicked her wand and the windows opened up bringing light inside. Hermione jumped at the sudden sound.

“It’s okay dear, you get used to it.” smiled my mother. Hermione simply nodded but maintained her startled look.

“Molly the floo powder is just above the fireplace.” said Mrs. Granger. I looked in direction of the fireplace and recognized the jar.

“Right. I’ll go first to show Hermione how it’s done.” said my mother. We all walked toward the old fireplace and my mother reached for the jar of floo powder. She turned back toward Hermione to explain how it would be done.

“Okay Hermione, travelling by floo powder is really quite simple. Your mother tells me about something you muggles refer to as teleporting. Essentially it’s the same thing. We will announce our destination first. In this case it’s the Time Chamber, Department of Mysteries. Soon afterward we throw down the powder at our feet during which green flames will appear and consume our bodies. Don’t worry, it’s very much safe. They won’t burn you. The flames will merely transport you where you need to go. Once the flames have disappeared, you’ll end up at your destination. It’s pretty straight forward. I’ll go first to demonstrate.”

Hermione looked horrified at the thought of green flames consuming our bodies. She turned to look back at her mother. “It’s alright Hermione. I was also apprehensive when I first heard about this, but it really is quite safe. If only we muggles had our own floo system.” assured Mrs. Granger.

Hermione turned to my mother and she nodded her head still looking a bit frightened. Mum stepped carefully inside the fireplace and raised her hand with the floo powder just above her shoulder. “Time Chamber, Department of Mysteries!” she shouted. She immediately threw down the floo powder which made a roar of bright green flames appear. I placed a hand over my eyes at the glow and as soon as the flames dissipated, my mother was gone. Hermione looked incredulity at the fireplace.

Seeing my mother be engrossed in flames and not be hurt must have either worried her even more or impressed her. She then went over to cling to her mother. “I can’t…” she said.

“Hermione I know you’re scared darling, but it’s nothing to be worried about. Remember you’ve just found out about magic. It’s normal to be acting this way. Believe me I was way worse than you.” Mrs. Granger smiled.

“But what about Mrs. Weasley? Is she okay? Mum she just got burned by green flames!”

“Molly’s fine dear. She’s already where we need to go. Please Hermione, there’s not much time.” Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter one last time and went on ahead to proceed my mother. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned back to look at us. “Everything’s fine Hermione. Please have faith in me.” she pleaded.

I looked over at her and the indefinite look of what to do stayed within her expression. “I’ll look after her.” I said to Mrs. Granger. “It’s probably best that we travel together so she’ll feel more confident. We’ll just be a minute, I promise.”

Mrs. Granger smiled and nodded her head. “Thank you Ron.” She looked over to her daughter and gave her a wink. Hermione tried to hide a smile and looked down turning slightly pink for no reason. I thought nothing of it and dismissed it. It was probably a girl thing. “Time Chamber, Department of Mysteries!” shouted Mrs. Granger. She threw down the floo powder and once again the green flames surfaced and absorbed Hermione’s mother. As soon as the flames squandered she was gone.

We were there alone in the empty pub with nothing but silence shouting at our ears. I peaked a glimpse at Hermione and she stood there staring at the fireplace. She really was a stunning mystery. She carried things deep inside her that I’ve yet to understand. I swear she was like the ocean and I was just a boy who loved the waves but was too terrified to swim.

I’m not sure what made me react, maybe it was her or maybe it was the incoherence of the situation, but a newfound courage scourged through me. I reached for her hand. As I grasped her tender and frigid fingers she looked up at me with surprise. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. That she was brave for accepting and doing what she was about to confront. I wanted to tell her so bad but I couldn’t. Everything would be different. She won’t have the slightest idea of who I was. Not in this universe anyway.

“Together.” I said.

Her gaze didn’t leave me but she merely nodded her head. I took us toward the jar of floo powder and I reached in for a good amount. She did the same and we stepped in carefully inside. “Alright, I’m going to say the name of our destination just like your mother did. Afterward I want you to throw down the powder at your feet. You go it?”

“Yes.” she replied determinedly.

“Okay then.” She tightened her grip on my hand and took a deep breath. I looked at her one more time before departing to the Ministry. She was filled in a bit of dust and she had small black smudge across her cheek. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful. “Time Chamber, Department of Mysteries!” I shouted. We both threw down the floo powder simultaneously and bright green flames arose. In a flash we were gone.

* * *

“Hermione you’re crushing… my… hand.”

I opened my eyes swiftly and observed that we were still inside the fireplace. My heart was beating at a rapid pace as I looked around. I’m still alive! They were right, we didn’t burn. We weren’t in the old gloomy pub anymore. I noticed we were in a small room, all the walls were painted white, and it was empty. On the other side of the fireplace was an open door where I saw my mother, Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall.

“Umm… Hermione?”

I looked to the side of me at Ron. His eyes moved down to our intertwined hands and I noticed his hand was turning a bit purple and I let go abruptly. “Oh! I’m so sorry Ron… I didn’t notice. Are you alright?” I asked worriedly.

He smiled. “It’s fine. You got a real good grip.” He said teasingly.

I smiled and we proceeded to leave the fireplace. There was only that one door across the room. All the other walls were blank white. It felt oddly similar to a mental institute for the insane. “Where are we?” I asked to no one in particular.

Professor McGonagall spoke up. “This Ms. Granger, is the entrance to the Time Chamber. Like Mr. Weasley mentioned before, this room is strictly forbidden to any other witch or wizard. Only Unspeakables who work in this chamber are allowed to enter. We’ve been granted special permission to transport you back to the primary universe by the Minister of Magic and we must hurry. Please let’s all go inside.”

I looked back at Ron and he shrugged. My mother and Mrs. Weasley already appeared to be inside the chamber. I walked unsurely toward the door with Ron close behind me. As we entered inside, there appeared to be two machines that resembled electrical generators. It was just the same as the other room except for the machines. They were on the right and left sides of the room and looked a bit different than the generators I’ve seen in books. Instead of looking like a battery, they were round shaped and reached up to the ceiling. On the outside of the machines, there were bright circle plates that resembled solar panels.

My breathing started to get deeper again. I gulped and the nervous feeling in my stomach came back. “What is that?” I asked Professor McGonagall.

“This machine will transport you back to your universe Ms. Granger. In our world, there is something called a time-turner. A device which allows you to go back in time at one’s will. You must be certified by the ministry to be approved for one of them, but overall, this machine acts the same way. The only difference is this machine is much more powerful. With it, you can travel through time, the present or the past and even reach across universes and dimensions.”

“Is it… is it powered by magic?” Ron asked

“A very old type of magic. Many argue that it has dispelled since Merlin’s time, but here it is—working, thriving.”

“Minerva we have to do it now. It’s almost time.” Mrs. Weasley said.

“Very well. Ms. Granger you will step into the middle of the room. Take note that what you’ll experience may be frightening but just like the floo system, it will not harm you.”

“What’s going to happen to me?” I asked tensely.             

“When I turn on the machine, it will release two blue beams of energy, one coming from either side and striking you. It will disintegrate you into atoms which will transported immediately across the stars to your universe. You will be back at the primary on the day you decided to send your parents away. Remember, you may have an increase in déjà vu and differentiating dreams from reality may take some time.”

“What! What do you mean it may take some time? I thought you said there wouldn’t be any further complications?” Ron replied angrily.

“Ronald! Control yourself.” spoke his mother.

“Mum this isn’t fair. How can you send Hermione here in the first place and then regret doing it and send her back with a chance of turning mad? This isn’t right.” He replied.

“Ron!”

“It’s okay Molly. He’s right. It’s our fault.” my mother spoke. “It was such a foolish thing to do. But you have to understand our reasons Hermione. You were children! Only children fighting a monster! And half the time you didn’t mention what was really going on at Hogwarts. I know you don’t understand here, but it’s true. You tried to hide everything to keep us from worrying enough to pull you out of that school. I regret doing it every day—your father does too. I just hope you understand darling… we were doing it for you.”

“Mum I understand. Really, I do. I’m still not exactly sure of everything that’s happened but what I do know is that I love you and dad. You both are the most important people in my life and even if I don’t belong here you’ll always be in my heart.” As I spoke tears were dripping from mine and my mother’s eyes. “I know you wanted what was best for me mum. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. I can’t believe I wanted to send you away… How could I?”

She walked toward me and hugged me tightly. I never wanted to let her go. We cried our eyes out together as small sniffles and whimpers were the only things heard inside the Time Chamber. The only time goodbye is painful is when you know you will never say hello again. And this was the second time again. I was never going to see dad, Alyssa, any girls I’ve befriended in the past, mum, not even the red haired boy.

“Ms. Granger I’m afraid it’s time.” Professor McGonagall spoke.

My mother lessened her grip and looked back at me with a heartbroken expression. There is a sacredness in her tears. They are like the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition and of unspeakable love. For some reason at that moment all I could notice was her hair. “I always did love your hair better than mine.” I told her.

She cracked a smiled and snickered. “Believe me Hermione, it’s a lot more work to curl than to straighten. You may not like it but I know at least one other person that admires it.” With that she turned back to look at Ron.

I followed her gaze and as soon as our eyes met, his ears turned bright red. I smiled at the adorable look on his face.

“Ms. Granger…”

“Right… coming.” I spoke. I went over to the center of the room and did as I was told.

“I have already set the coordinates for the correct time and place and a timer for one minute in which we will leave the room. It is important that you be the only one in here once I power the machine. Like I said before, no harm will come to you. The blue beams will not hurt you. You will only feel a tiny spark at the core of your body, nothing more. I’m sorry for the inconvenient situation we placed on you.”

I nodded my head and she went ahead outside. “Take care of yourself dear.” Spoke Mrs. Weasley. She came over and gave me a goodbye hug. “Thank you Mrs. Weasley, you too.” I replied. She smiled and went ahead outside with Professor McGonagall. My mother came over next and placed a kiss on my cheek and a last mother to daughter embrace. “I’m sorry.” she said. “If only things were different…”

“Don’t be. Remember, you’ll always be here.” I pointed straight at my chest where my heart lay. She smiled and hugged me for the last time. At that moment I felt at complete peace with myself—something many people don’t ever get to experience. I finally let go and she walked slowly outside the chamber. Ron was the only one left inside.

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye?” I asked smiling.

He remained standing and had the look of utter disappointment. It’s amazing how a feeling so strong can be evoked by a complete stranger. Well, not really. He’s not a stranger, he’s much more than that. And much more than just a friend. Professor McGonagall mentioned he was my counterpart. A counterpart can only take the form of a lover. Alyssa was right. She’s always right. I may not have noticed it and it definitely doesn’t make sense, seeing as how we’re completely different. But it doesn’t have to. Love never does.

He walked toward me and took my hand. He looked me in the eye and spoke. “I never thought that you would affect me like this. I-I don’t know what it is about you. Maybe it’s the way nothing else matters when we’re talking, or how you make me smile more than anyone else has. It could be the way you say the right thing at exactly the right time. But whatever it is… umm… I just… I want you to know that is means everything to me.”

A single tear leaves my eyes. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. I wiped it away quickly and went to embrace him. He was caught off guard but recovered quickly and hugged me back. We held each other like never wanted to be apart. He released me regrettably but before he left, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as he began to walk back toward the door. He touched the spot where I had kissed him, looking puzzled as though he was not quite sure what had just happened. I smiled brightly and prepared for what was coming next.

“Alright Ms. Granger we will begin. I will set off the timer for one minute and lock the door. You’ll be able to see us from that window there.” She pointed to a window that suddenly appeared next to the door. Magic really was extraordinary. “Good luck.”

She locked the door and I heard a sharp noise that sounded like an alarm. I looked panicked at my mother. The machines on either side of me began to glow bright blue and static-like blue rays were being emitted from the round plates on the surface of it. It resembled electricity and fear gripped my heart.

“Wait! What’s going on? I thought you said it would be safe!” I shouted. They couldn’t hear me it seemed as they all stood there staring in shock. The screeching alarm noise continued to sound and I looked terrified at the machines at my sides. The blue electrical sparks seemed to increase in size and length and I tried to move my legs but I couldn’t. My mass of curls began to steadily rise to the air, as if it was charged and attracted to the ceiling. I looked at my arms and felt small tingles of shocks.

I’ve never felt anything like this before. I looked at my watch and noticed the second hand was moving at three times the original speed. On my arm I noticed those same blue sparks were travelling throughout my body. “Mum! Ron! What’s happening? Please! Help me!” I kept shouting. The alarm sound was ticking faster and suddenly two beams of blue energy hit my core. I shut my eyes tightly and clinched my body firmly. I bowed my head and felt pieces of me leaving my body.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and opened my eyes in terror. I looked down at my body as it was disintegrating. “NO!!!!” I screamed. The rest of my torso was vanishing away quickly as I gave one last frightening look at my mother. Eyes filled with fear and tears, I screamed my last breath as I dispersed into nothing.

* * *

I opened my eyes instantly and sat up feeling out of breath. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest and my head was throbbing with pain. I shut my eyes and massaged my temples but the pain didn’t go away. Crookshanks leapt onto my lap and licked my face. “Stop! Crookshanks… cut it out!” I laughed.

He quickly got off the bed once I gained consciousness. I sat up and looked out the window. Was that all just a dream? I was literally in another place living a completely different life. But it felt so real. I looked to my side at the nightstand and found my wand where I had left it. I picked it up and examined it closely. “I’m a witch.” I announced. I pointed at the bookshelf across from me and gave it a swish. There was a loud noise as several books came tumbling out and made a mess on the floor.

Strange… everything I witnessed in my dream. I could’ve sworn it happened. Ron was there, he must know, but why wasn’t Harry? It’s all so confusing. Wait! Today is the day… the day I send them away.

I hear a knock at the door. “Hermione, breakfast is ready darling.” spoke my mother.

“Coming mum!” I replied.

I heard her footsteps walking away and I stayed sitting on my bed thinking. I was a muggle, just like them. But what’s happened? I shake my head and stand up to head to the bathroom. I enter quickly and look in the mirror. Nothing’s changed. Frizzy hair, brown eyes, and a disheveled appearance were all intact. I think nothing of it and quickly brush my teeth and wash my face. I flicked my wand once again at the books on the floor and they returned to their proper shelf. I placed my wand in the pocket of my pajamas, exited my room and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

“Morning sleepy head, what took you so long?” asked my father as he headed out of the kitchen. I looked at him and at that moment I had a feeling in my stomach. It wasn’t bad or an apprehensive feeling but a wonderful sensation. I was glad to see him—more than ever before.

“Dad!” I shouted and ran toward him to give him a huge hug.

“Whoa, what’s brought this on? You’re feeling swell. Had a nice sleep eh?”

I looked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m just glad to see you dad and you have no idea.” I replied happily.

He smiled and released me. “Yes, I’m sure you did. Your mother’s inside the kitchen. I’m off to work darling. I’ll see you later okay?”

“Okay.” I replied a bit sadly. I just remembered that today was going to be the last time I’d see them. Perhaps, maybe after all of this is over, if we succeed and find these horcruxes and Harry defeats Voldemort, I’ll be able to see him again.

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead and continued walking toward the door. I turned to watch him leave and sighed. Maybe this isn’t the right thing to do. Maybe I should just tell them. No. They’re muggles. They’re in danger. They’ll never understand. I just hope they can forgive me.

I walked inside the kitchen and noticed my mother sitting on the table reading the paper. “Another family has been murdered. Just like the other two, there’s no cause of death. I’m telling you, there’s really something strange going on.” she spoke. I looked at her sadly knowing exactly the cause of all those poor families’ suffering. She looked up from the paper and stared at me.

“Good morning dear. You’re breakfast is getting cold. Aren’t you hungry?”

I couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed at her voice. I know my dream was real. But how can I tell if any of what I experienced real? I feel like I went to another place temporarily and was just brought back because just like my first few years here, I didn’t belong. Every dreamer knows that is entirely impossible to be homesick for a place you’ve never been to, perhaps more homesick than for familiar ground.

“Hermione are you alright?” she asked furrowing her brow.

Just like with my father, a sudden burst of joy filled inside me that made me go over and embrace my mother.

“Oh! Good heavens Hermione, what’s this for?”

“I’m just glad you’re here mum.” I looked up and she had a staggered look. I smiled widely at her and she recovered returning the smile.

“Well of course darling. I’ll always be here.” she said. The happy feeling didn’t last though. Uneasy and anxious feelings filled my head at knowing what I was about to do to her. I released her trying not to look miserable. “Oh Hermione I almost forgot. You’ve got a letter from your friend Ron. His owl is in the living room resting. The poor thing, it looked like the journey was too much for it. I hope it’ll be okay. Here it is.” She handed me the letter and I took it curiously.

Maybe he was also experiencing weird thoughts. He was in my dream after all. My mother picked up her plate and took it over to the dishwasher. “I’ll be right back darling. I have to get a few things from the market.”

“Okay, drive safe.”

She nodded and turned to exit the kitchen.

“Mum!” I said. She turned around looking surprised. “Thank you.”

She smiled knowingly and quietly exited the room. I sighed in contentment and proceeded to open Ron’s letter. I tore the seal quickly and opened it up.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know we’re not supposed to be writing to each other like this, but I was just wondering when you’d come by to the Burrow? I know we’ll be picking up Harry on the twenty-seventh with the Order, but maybe you wanted to come by a bit earlier… you know to discuss possible places to search and stuff. Well, let me know when you can. Stay safe._

_P.S. I have to talk to you about this really weird dream I had last night._

_Ron_

With each word I read, my heart beat that much faster. He is feeling the same thing! Now I have to see him. Maybe he knows something. I’m just so glad we were able to reconcile after the whole Lavender incident and Dumbledore’s funeral. It had been so awful this past year and I’m finally glad I can put it behind me. He really does know how to care for me. I hope we can get through this. If we do I’ll tell him. I’ve waited long enough. I’m sure he feels the same.

I looked out the window up at the sky. It may be unfair, but what happens in a few days, sometimes even a single day can change the course of a whole lifetime. I can’t quite explained what’s happened to me. Everything I saw couldn’t just be a dream. It felt so real. Travelling to another universe… it seems impossible, but maybe magic has in fact accomplished it. I can’t say I’m certain.

Time has been transformed, and we have changed it; it has advanced and set us in motion; it has unveiled its face, inspiring us with bewilderment and exhilaration. Nobody seems to feel as I do. Am I the only one who has gone through what I perceived as a mere dream? I know I’m not going mad.

My parents don’t deserve this. Nobody deserves this. I’ve been getting everything ready this summer to prepare to search for horcruxes. I know it isn’t much to go on and sending my parents away isn’t right, but I have to do this. Perhaps in the end they’ll forgive me. They won’t even know who I am. I’ll be all alone. I’ve been here before—it won’t be so bad.

I’ll do it tonight then. It won’t really hit me until it I’ve done it. It’s settled then. I wipe at my eyes at the unshed tears that have formed. I stare continually at the clouds in the sky. Perhaps the world is not made. Perhaps nothing is made. We gaze continually at the world and it grows dull in our perceptions. Yet, seen from another’s vantage point, as if new, and it may still take our breath away.

I turn to grab a piece of parchment and a pen to write a response to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_I’ll be there soon. If you want, I can be there as early as tomorrow night. I just have a few more things to take care of. I can also look after myself Ronald. But… thanks for caring. It means a lot._

_P.S. I also have to talk to you about a dream I had. It’s important. You were in it._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

I look over the letter and notice the tear stained drops on the side of it. I’m feeling overwhelmed of it all. Mum and dad… they’ll be gone. You’re a Gryffindor Hermione, you can do this.

I stare at the letter and can’t help but break into tears. I can’t make anyone understand what is happening inside me. I can’t even explain it to myself. I move away from the window and quickly leave to my room. The letter is on the edge of the table and I don’t notice it falling to the ground.

It seems to me there’s so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in this universe than you could ever have dreamed of.

You just have to look hard enough.


End file.
